Neverland
by Solal-Nay
Summary: Ce qui se passe à Neverland, reste à Neverland. & Regina y avait cru, à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Swan. Ça avait été des touchés, des remarques, parfois, plus simplement des regards. Mais une fois qu'ils étaient de retour à Storybrooke, Regina ressentait le manque, subissait l'absence d'Emma. One-Shot.


Neverland avait été atypique. Perdu dans le monde des pirates et des enfants sauvages, il n'y avait pas eu qu'eux, qui étaient redevenus sauvage. Regina se souvenant encore des lèvres du cygne qui l'effleurèrent, et de la voix, du murmure, d'Emma « ce qui se passe à Neverland, reste à Neverland. » C'était leur promesse de faiblesse, ce qui l'encourageait à laisser partir les vieilles rancunes, les appréhensions, pour laisser _enfin_ l'accès à cette envie qui les avait prises toutes les deux. Regina sentait encore les mains chaudes d'Emma sur sa peau, l'appel d'un désir que la Reine n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien des années. Les escapades nocturnes avec le chasseur paraissaient bien insipides, comparé à ce fourmillement, ces mille sensations qui se bousculaient sous son cœur, crépitement indéfinissable dans ses veines. Neverland avait été particulier, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la surabondance des fées et de leur poudre. Le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre Emma et elle n'aurait dû être qu'une occasion, une seule. Mais comme il y avait eu une entorse à la première règle de madame le maire – pas de Swan, aucun- d'autres suivirent et bien vite, Regina trouva à prendre plus que du plaisir dans son rapprochement. Elle trouva du réconfort, ce qu'elle n'attendait nullement à trouver en compagnie du sauveur.

Sauveur… Le cygne, éventuellement, portait bien son titre, puisqu'il avait sauvé le peu de sentiments humain qui restait à Regina, alors qu'elle aurait tout perdu dans cette chasse bien sombre à Henry. Mais Emma avait fait plus que préserver les cendres chaudes de l'existence de Regina, elle avait ravivé la flamme et maintenant, Regina sentait ce noir qui baignait son cœur, se rependre, loin, loin de tout ce qui faisait d'elle la Vilaine Reine. « ce qui se passe à Neverland, reste à Neverland. » & Regina y avait cru, à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Swan. Ça avait été des touchés, des remarques, parfois, plus simplement des regards. Mais une fois que tout avait été terminé et qu'ils étaient de retour à Storybrooke, que Henry vivait dans sa nouvelle famille de Charming, le poids de la solitude était revenu et, à son grand étonnement, Regina ressentait le manque, subissait l'absence d'Emma. Ne plus l'avoir autour d'elle, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait, lui remplissait le cœur de ce noir qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à exorciser, qu'elle s'était même persuadée qu'elle garderait jusque sa mort.

Sa mort, elle la sentait l'approcher, comme un fil tenu qui lui serrait la gorge, à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Emma derrière ses fenêtres, Regina qui se planquait, presque honteuse, de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il se passait encore. Pour Emma, de toute évidence, leur promesse, celle qu'elles s'étaient répétées à maintes reprises, comme un mantra protecteur, était efficace et ses souvenirs étaient restés dans le monde qui n'existait pas. Et ca tuait Regina de se l'admettre, que pour Emma, tout était du passé, alors que Regina était poursuivie par ses réminiscences constantes, accroissant le manque de la sauveuse. Car oui, madame le maire était en manque, en manque de son sauveur. Et ça la tuait. Car après avoir connu le goût d'une présence constante, se retrouver seul était plus qu'une torture…

Regina n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Elle n'était pas du genre à succomber à ses sentiments sans rien y faire. Elle devait mettre un terme à tout ceci, à tout ce qui la poursuivait. Elle devait arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort, car c'était ce genre de comportement qui l'avait amené à tout perdre, jusqu'à la mort de sa mère, peu de temps auparavant. Et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, d'une quelconque manière. Elle avait perdu assez de gens. Daniel. Son père. Sa mère. Henry. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Emma, non. Perdre Emma, ce serait sa mort. Et, chose étrange, Emma avait redonné goût à la vie à Regina. Madame le maire quitta donc sa demeure, claquant la porte avec une détermination qu'elle ne s'était plus connue depuis bien longtemps. Elle savait où Emma était, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était attirée par la magie blanche du sauveur, également par sa présence. Cela relevait de l'instinct, d'un besoin si farouche qu'il guidait le moindre battement de son cœur. Regina se gara devant chez Granny, sans grand étonnement. Elle sortit de sa voiture et immédiatement, ses yeux bruns tombèrent sur la figure d'Emma. Elle retint son souffle et sans rien perdre de sa démarche royale, elle s'approcha du cygne « Emma. » Elle se maudit intérieurement, que son ton ne soit pas aussi ferme qu'elle le voulait. Il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix, une tendresse qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Emma se retourna, une certaine surprise dans ses yeux. Regina n'y lut pas l'attente, tant bien qu'elle fut présente. Elle n'y lut pas, non plus, un certain espoir. Car, sur le moment, la Reine avait trop peur de se révéler, même si elle se devait de le faire.

Regina regarda un instant le sol, tandis qu'Emma se rapprochait d'un pas, jouant avec ses gants. « Regina ? » Elle patienta quelques secondes. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » Regina tiqua au vouvoiement retrouvé et cligna des yeux, pour chasser l'émotion qu'elle y sentait.

« Je… Hum. » Regina releva les yeux, détailla le petit air ennuyé que venait de prendre Emma, qu'elle sentait sur la défensive. Son estomac se serra, mais cette fois-ci, elle décida de ne pas détourner le regard. « Nerverland… » Elle nota le signe de tête d'Emma, qui lui invitait à continuer. « Neverland me manque… »

Emma fut prise de court, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration, venant de la principale intéressée qui avait instauré cette règle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Le vouvoiement n'avait pas tenu et si Regina n'était pas aussi inquiète par la situation, elle aurait eu un mince sourire qui aurait flotté sur ses lèvres. Emma fronça les sourcils.

Regina soupira, décidant de se jeter à l'eau. Au moins, Emma pourrait l'envoyer balader plus vite. « Je sais qu'un avait dit que tout ce qui se passait à Neverland, restait à Neverland… Mais je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas tout laisser derrière moi, comme je le faisais si facilement… Tu m'as fait réaliser beaucoup de choses Emma. Et… maintenant que tu n'es plus là… Je. » Regina calla sur les mots, un nœud coulant se formant autour de sa gorge, l'empêchant momentanément de respirer. Elle savait que le rouge lui montait aux joues, elle le sentait et elle ne pouvait pas blâmer le froid pour ceci.

Emma la trouva adorable à tenter de se débattre avec ses sentiments, bien qu'elle ne dise rien, bien que l'envie était là, de l'interrompre et de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce que pour l'encourager, ou la faire déguerpir. En quelque sorte, le cygne ne s'était pas encore décidé sur ce qu'elle désirait faire avec Regina. « Tu es mon Neverland, Emma. » Ca avait été susurré et Emma dut demander à Regina de répéter, quand bien même celle-ci haïssait gaspiller sa salive. L'étincelle tremblotante dans le regarde de la Reine cilla plus fort, et elle serra les poings. « Tu es mon Neverland Emma. J'ai besoin de ce que tu me fais ressentir quand tu es à côté de moi, j'ai besoin que tu m'attrapes alors que je suis trop concentrée, j'ai besoin que tu me détournes de tous mes projets sombres, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses croire que tout est possible, qu'en le souhaitant assez fort, je pourrais voler, sans utiliser ma magie, s'entend. » Regina s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle, n'osant pas quitter Emma du regard.

Parce qu'elle avait cette sinistre impression que si elle rompait le contact visuel, Emma disparaitrait comme une illusion qui les avait si souvent bercé à Nerverland et Regina ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. « J'ai besoin de toi Emma, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses revivre ce que nous avons vécu là-bas, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé une part de moi à Neverland… Et je sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir me la rendre. » Regina avait le regard humide et une certaine fébrilité régnait dans l'air. Emma n'avait que très peu bougé durant la déclaration de la Reine. Mais, au moins, son air impassible avait laissé place à un sourire tendre, que seule Regina lui connaissait.

Le cygne s'approcha de sa Reine et elle lui prit la main, délicatement, comme à Neverland. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me revenir. » C'était un murmure, mais c'était tout ce dont Regina avait besoin. Elle retint un hoquet de soulagement et elle se logea dans les bras d'Emma, qui referma son étreinte sur la Reine. « Tu m'as manqué aussi Regina. Et nous n'avons pas besoin d'être à Neverland pour que ce genre de magie se produise. » C'est seulement à cet instant que Regina s'autorisa à sourire, alors qu'elle redressait la tête, approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Emma et qu'elle l'embrassa.


End file.
